Scary, Strange Sensei is an Understatement!
by kuroXIII
Summary: Phoenix x Miles After Miles's "death", Phonix wonders if he should quit being an lawyer and go back to being an actor. He goes back to the person who orginally helped him with his life.


AN: Behold, I have written a new story for the Phoenix Wright section. Even though its yaoi, it will mostly likely remain fluff at most since I don't have a lot of experience with this.

Basic summery: This story shows what happened in the past to when Edgeworth comes back from finding himself or something like that and certain things are revealed about Phoenix that no one ever knew before as well as the one who taught Phoenix. Koto is usually insensitive to most people until Phoenix came in, but what caused him to become this way? Phoenix would have to maintain his health as well as his career, his other life to trying to solve what happened in Koto's past on top of figuring out his feelings for the edgey edgeworth. (hah I used a pun... I suck at this.)

Miles x Phoenix

Phoenix & Koto (teacher-student, but over all as brothers)

Maya, Pearls, Mia, Ema (matchmakers)

_**Scary, Strange Sensei's is an Understatement!**_

**Prologue**

**"He did it!"**

**"Why don't you give it back?"**

**"Hey, there was a bank robbery yesterday! Did you steal from them, too! "**

"I... I... didn't' do it... "

A small voice that didn't even faze the crowd of children shouting their your opinions and not even giving the crying child a chance to even tell what had happened. No one stood up for him since he has barely been in school because of his health problems.

Even the teacher shook her head as she spoke,

"_Phoenix_, you know better to take someone else's things, now say sorry to the boy."

When Phoenix heard even the teacher not even trying to listen to what he had to said, his vision blurred a little and he started to feel a little weaker when his heart started to hurt worse than before.

"I - I'm sorr-"

_**"OBJECTION! "**_

A voice that rang loudly and clearly against the classroom's walls, the word itself wasn't known to the children of these ages, but it had its effect. A boy, wearing neat and almost stiff clothes that had a mature look to them, slammed his hand down and yelled out loud,

**"You're Honor, there's no clear proof that he did steal the $38.00 so there's no need for him to say he's sorry!"**

"But Miles, it was your lunch money... "

The children started to mutter to each other about the situation until another voice spoke, cutting through the chattering children.

**"Hey, if he said he didn't do it, he didn't do it. Geez, why do you always blame other people when there's no one else to blame? "**

A laid back boy that could be considered the opposite of the other boy was leaning back on his chair and looked vaguely bored as he watched the crowd. He knew the other boy hadn't done it after all and he did know how it felt like to be blamed for something. Though... it was usually his fault...

The children once again chattered among themselves until the teacher cleared it up by telling them that she would pay for it herself since it was almost time to leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The children quickly ran off to get their things to go home while a lone child was still standing in the same spot in shock. No one had ever defended him like that before and he didn't even know who they were. He started to walk slowly towards them before breaking out into a small run, when he finally got close enough to his saviors; his face was flushed and was breathing deeply.

"Um... excuse me?"

_"Hm?"_

was the response the two other boys looked in his direction before recognizing him as the same child who they had just defended a few minutes ago.

"I just-wanted to say thank you for helping me before... "

Phoenix managed to say all that without fainting; he felt slightly proud of himself before starting to worry if he was thanking them in the right way.

"There's no need to thank me, you didn't do it after all."

The one that was the first to help him practically had the presence of an adult as he spoke his words, but when the other boy spoke...

""Aww! There's no need to thank me, Miles is the one you should thank, I just wanted in on the fun. Though, if you want to **thank him** you _**might**_ have to... "

He trailed off mysteriously, putting on a thinking face while still radiating a presence of an _**overly hyper**_ child with a knack for trouble, completely ignoring what Miles had just said about not needing to thank him.

"**Anyway**."

Miles looked a little annoyed at the fact that Larry had just completely ignored him. He thought he should introduce them both to the boy named Phoenix so they wouldn't be confused.

"My name is Miles, his is Larry, and your name is... Phoenix? "

"Ah... Yeah...But you can call me Nick! "

He knew getting over excited wasn't very good for him, but! He's actually talking to other kids! Normally, he couldn't go out much so it was pretty new for him.

"Oh yeah! I just remembered! I know a **way** you could thank Miles here. "

Larry looked positively gleeful and mischievous as he stared at the two victi- I mean... _**children**_.

Miles suddenly had a feeling of dread down to pits of his stomach to the shiver in his spine. He had a feeling of foreboding that Larry was going to say something completely and utterly **idiotic**.

Poor Nick, being the curious and unknowing of Larry's misdeeds that he had done when Nick wasn't there (**but he soon will**) asked him,

"Hmm? There is? What is it? "

"_Wellll_... You would have to... "

Miles and Nick both waited for Larry's answer, but he kept snickering and looking at both of them before bursting into a fit of giggles. That's when Miles lost patience.

"**What is this idea that you keep thinking about**?"

When Larry finally stopped laughing, he started slowly,

"O.K, Nick. Since Miles here saved you, you have _to._. "

Both of them looked at him, expecting an answer.

**"KISS MILES."**

"... "

Larry was currently sporting a very huge grin, while he did like girls; he thought it would be quite funny if they did it. After all, it's not everyday when you see Miles Edgeworth, with a face **redder** than a **tomato** opening staring at him and Nick with a__He was just looking on with a confused face. That's when he asked a question that shocked the both of them.

_**"What's a kiss?"**_

Both of them stared at him as if he was a he was an out of space invader that was having an cup of tea and eating scones. Though Miles was more polite with his stare than Larry's. Larry started to nudge towards Miles to explain to Nick what a kiss is.

_"Well... A kiss is when two people put their lips on each others -"_

"Oh!" Exclaimed Nick, "You mean when my mom and dad... "

When Nick actually thought about it, he suddenly realized that it meant that _**HE**_ had to _**KISS MILES.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a tiring day, seeing as his lunch money was stolen (_though he had an idea who_), defending a classmate, and realizing said classmate didn't even know what a kiss was until he explained a bit of it. So... it was a bit of an understatement to see said classmate suddenly turn bright red (is that **smoke?**), and **fainted **where he stood.

Even though, Larry and himself (_not that he would admit it_) were freaking out, they had the sense to bring him to the nurse's office and to tell his parents where he was, but Miles looked at the now peacefully sleeping child who looked a **LOT **more relaxed than before and decided to tell Nick's parents something.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Miles came back from speaking with Phoenix's parents, Larry was looking a little nervous when he approached him.

"Hey… Miles? Can you please not tell Nick about- "

"If that's what you're worried about, don't worry about, there's no need to tell him anyway."

Larry sighed in relief before thanking Miles, but as they left the school building to meet with their parents, Larry suddenly spoke up.

"So… Miles, you are actually going to finally play with other kids? "

_**Mischievous grin.**_

"What are you talking about?"

_**Annoyed expression.**_

"I heard what you said to Nicky's parents, you know, you're a _nicer_ person when someone is in _trouble_, huh?"

_**Full blown grin before running to his parents.**_

"**Wha- What?!"**

He scowled and walked off with a light blush.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Huh?"**

When Phoenix finally opened his eyes, he noticed that he was in the nurse office and his parents were waiting by his bedside. When he noticed that Miles and Larry wasn't there, he felt sadden and started thinking for the worst.

'_They probably think I'm strange and don't want to speak with me anymore…_'

"Phoenix, one of the kids left a **note **for you."

'_Huh? '_

When he opened the note, he found in the handwriting of Miles on the small piece of paper.

_**You can try playing with us sometimes when you're feeling better. See you tomorrow.**_

_**Miles**_

Phoenix's smile was practically lighting the room as he hugged the small note to his chest and laughed as his parents stared at him with an confused expression.

------------------------------_**10years later**_------_**Phoenix age 19**_----------------

"**WHAT?! Miles Edgeworth the Demon Prosecutor! "**

Currently, there was an not so sleepy anymore Phoenix Wright that had just dropped his cup of coffee, but had just been caught by the handle of the mug before it got the chance to spill a drop by his roommate.

"Can you not drop anything on the floor in the morning; I just cleaned this place yesterday."

"Ah…! Sorry Sensei! "

'_**Sigh…'**_

Phoenix nearly flinched when his sensei stared at him with his one visible eye; his Sensei looked awfully tire today.

'_Must be the __**paperwork pile**__ again… Poor Sensei…'_

"You know, you should just tell your parents or even about your living conditions right now, it would be a **LOT** easier on you, you know."

His Sensei stated in a matter of fact-ly way before snatching the newspaper from his hands without even trying and looked at the headlines.

"Well, I don't want to worry them since they are having problems with the bills and my job is the only thing currently paying for them."

Well… at first, it wasn't too much trouble when he shared a dorm with Larry… _until Larry dropped out in the middle of the first year of collage_ when he had his _exams_ and then, his parents started having trouble _paying the bills_ so he started working part time to pay for collage and the bills. That's when he started to _fail_ his classes and he kept _falling asleep at work_ so he finally got **kicked out of his dorm** and **fired **at the _**same**_ time. When he finally got so overwhelmed by all that has happened, he _**fainted**_. However, **fortunately** for him, a certain someone saw him and helped him back up.

"Hm? Miles Edgeworth? Isn't he the friend you said wanted to become a defense attorney?"

"Ah… Yeah! But isn't he on the opposite side right now?"

"Hmm… I don't think you could meet him that easily…"

"**WHAT**? **WHY**?"

He hasn't seen Miles for 10 years now; he wasn't going to give up because of this!

"He's rising up in the lawyers business and is getting to be well known. Though, there might be one way for you to meet him…"

"There is?! Please! Sensei, what is it?"

"Hmmm I'll_ test you _first."

Phoenix blinked for a moment before listening carefully for instructions. His Sensei did usually mean well…

"O.K. Phoenix, if you wanted to meet Edgeworth, but he _doesn't want to meet you_, what would_ you _have to do in order to _**force**_ him to_ meet with you_?"

**WHAT**? That question is practically impossible to answer and what did he meant by if Miles _didn't want to see him_?

His Sensei had an almost serious look on his face which looks like a bored person, but Phoenix knew his Sensei, he should consider the question carefully. He tried thinking about what his answer should be, but couldn't think of any so he tried to question his Sensei. His Sensei didn't say anything in particular, but he kept saying something about Miles being a _**Prosecutor**_ and for some reason it stuck in his mind. If Miles was a prosecutor, what does that have to do with meeting him?

"Phoenix, _**try thinking out of the box**_. What would you have to do in order to force Edgeworth in order to meet you without him able to_ stop _you? After all, there is _one_ place you both could only see each other, forcing him to realize you're there?"

_Thinking out of the box_? There is only one place for us both to meet… Miles is an prosecutor so he would be in the courtroom and how could I make him realize I'm there? The people in the jury wouldn't interest him, I really don't want to be arrested to just be there, and I can't be the judge either… Wait, if Miles is the _attacker_, then, I'll have to be…!

When he saw that Phoenix finally realized the answer, he was a bit proud at the fact that his student was catching up. He would have to call her of course in order to properly make them know each other, but he was sure that his teacher could take care of Phoenix, she was nicer them him of course so he wouldn't have to worry about Phoenix _fainting_ either so it's a win - win situation.

"If I were to become a _**defense attorney**_, Miles would have to meet up with me, wouldn't he, Koto-Sensei?"

"Well, I better get your new teacher informed, I could probably help you, but I'm already swarmed with paperwork with just helping you with passing your regular classes. She's the one that gave me the idea of _**'thinking out of the box'."**_

"_Sensei…"_

"Think of it this way, I'll help you with this and you help me with the _**paperwork**_, deal?"

"Even though it's quite_** suicidal**_… Deal!"

If anyone were to see the two of them now, they would have thought of this as a strange sight. A _19 year old man _shaking hands with a _14 year old_.

"If you're going out, you should put your hair gel on. I don't get why you don't just let it down, you look a lot better like this."

Koto was patting Phoenix on his flat and somewhat fluffy hair while munching on a piece of toast. Phoenix scowled before trying to fix his hair by pulling it to the back of his head, but it was practically impossible until Koto threw the bottle of hair gel towards him. He took it gratefully because deciding to explain to his Sensei.

"It makes me look _less like a kid _and **besides**, I doubt he'll _recognize_ me like this..."

"Well, I suppose that it's_ true_... Are you going to tell the others at the theatre?"

"Yeah... I hope they won't freak out too much... (sigh) This is going to be my _**last play**_..."

Koto looked at the dejected Phoenix and felt a twinge or something resembling a heart string to his own usually insensitive heart. With barely a muttered curse, he ran a hand through his own somewhat fluffed up hair and sighed. He looked at his almost 5 years worth student that he has been _tutoring _with one tired eye.

"If you have any problems with your new profession... I could arrange a place for you in the play if you want to try out again, but warn me first, that way, I would know ahead of time."

Phoenix blinked for a moment, stunned by what he had just heard. Even though Koto was trying to look not bothered by what he had just said, there was undeniably a _**light, pink blush **_on his teacher's face. Phoenix merely smiled for a moment before _**tackling**_ the used to be sitting on a chair Koto which turned to a being _**hugged **_Koto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time it hit noon, Phoenix was recovering from the _lump_ on his head nicely while Koto calmed down and decided to call Phoenix's new teacher who is called "_**Mia**_". He smiled at the fact that many people would kill to try to blackmail his Sensei for this moment before returning to his thoughts about a certain _prosecutor_.

_'I won't let you run away from me anymore Miles Edgeworth!'_

_AN: This is a really long prolong... "; Anyways, did you guys like it? The next chapter might depend on if anyone reviews at all because I don't know if anyone would think it's good though I would suggest that if you are going to review, do most of it on fanficiton because in the school computers, we can't look at our e-mails I think..._

_Hints:_

_-Phoenix's health is a factor to this because I always wondered why he could faint that easily, get nervous enough for his eyesight to be fading, and so on._

_-I'm not sure, but for what I read from fanfiction, Phoenix used to be an actor so I'm going to use this._

_I'm in school now so I'll end this, bye! _


End file.
